Somebody Like Me
by CookieKennedy9
Summary: Short one shot McAndrews. Kate and Ivan are about to get married and Betty and Vera are there to witness the event. Can Betty really sit there quietly and watch the woman she loves get married to someone else?


**Set after 2x11 (ignoring 2x12 as usual :P) Ivan and Kate are going to get married in a small chapel and since Betty has to go with her she has decided to drag Vera along as well - she feels like she might go crazy if she is left with Kate and Ivan alone. **

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this_. Kate Andrews looked at herself in the mirror as Vera Burr tightened the back of her wedding dress. The dress was simple, white and elegant; she hadn't been able to afford anything too extravagant to wear and felt lucky to have found a dress that suited her so well for so little money.

'You look beautiful,' Vera said dreamily, a hint of melancholy in her voice. Vera was in no rush to get married but that didn't mean she hadn't fantasised about it repeatedly; her thoughts turned to Marco and she quickly shook herself out of it.

Kate didn't appear to hear her; she was staring at her own reflection and lost in her own thoughts.

'Kate?' Vera nudged her gently on the shoulder.

'Hmm? Sorry Vera, I was in a world of my own.'

'You've seemed off all day, are you sure everything is okay?'

Kate hesitated. _Okay? All my life I've waited for something like this to come along; I should be more than okay, I should be ecstatic but I'm not Vera; everything that I thought would make me happy has just taken me further away from the person that really makes me happy. It's impossible, going after her could ruin both my life and hers._

'Yes, yes, everything is fine,' Kate replied mustering a smile and blinking earnestly at Vera. She knew she couldn't fool Vera easily but didn't want her prying into her thoughts; lying was the best option.

Outside the dressing room, Betty McRae was chain smoking and pacing up and down the corridor. _Kate wants this, she's happy with Ivan _she repeated to herself over and over again. _A normal life, she deserves that after all she's been through_…

'Betty?'

Betty turned around to see Vera looking at her with concern.

'Vera, how is she?' Betty pressed, ignoring the probing look Vera was giving her.

'Nervous… I think; you don't look too on top of things yourself?' Vera pressed.

'I'm fine, I just think I might be coming down with something,' Betty lied 'it's probably nothing.'

'Must be something in the air today…' Vera replied, raising her eyebrow. Betty felt as though Vera could see straight through her and she hated it.

Just as Betty was about to defend herself Kate appeared outside her dressing room and Betty froze as she took in the sight of her, made up and rosy cheeked in her wedding dress. Kate's auburn curls bounced lightly on her shoulders as she gave Betty and Vera a twirl.

'Will I do?' Kate asked Betty earnestly.

'I'll say! Y-you look beautiful,' Betty stammered, feeling her throat go dry.

Kate felt her eyes begin to well up as she smiled at Betty. _Why does this hurt so much?_

Vera darted her eyes between the two and raised her eyebrow again – what was she missing? - She put her arm around the bride-to-be and tucked her on the chin gaining a sad smile from the auburn haired girl.

'It's time to go in sweetie,' she said squeezing Kates arm.

The three girls entered the chapel which was eerily empty apart from Ivan and the priest waiting at the altar for them. Betty felt her heart beating so hard she was worried the other girls might hear it. She felt Kate squeeze her hand gently and watched ahead as Ivan stood at the altar and looked proudly at his wife to be. She felt torn between anger and guilt; Ivan made Kate happy but somehow she couldn't ever really bring herself to believe that happiness was real. It all felt so rushed, what did he really know about Kate? He was marrying into a lie and surely that wasn't happiness? She let go of Kate's hand and watched as she walked up the aisle to join Ivan; she felt as though she was letting a part of herself go with her.

Kate took deep breaths as she stepped away from Betty towards Ivan. _I'm doing the right thing. This is everything I've ever wanted; I'm happy and I'm going to have the life I've been waiting for so why won't this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach go away?_

Betty watched on as the bride and groom held hands at the altar and felt her stomach tighten. _I need a cigarette; I need to get my head straight_. She toyed with the idea of leaving but couldn't bring herself to move. She felt as though she was someplace else during the vow exchange, replaying memories of her and Kate in her mind: the looks, the subtle movements, dancing at the Jukebox, laughing on their work breaks, sitting in bed together… She only pulled herself back into reality when she heard the priest say 'Does anyone have any objections?' She had been waiting for these words with a mixture of fear and restlessness.

Betty thought she might throw up. _Don't ruin it for her, God please don't ruin it_.

'I do!' Betty clasped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd blurted out. Vera snapped her head around at once and shot Betty a look asking her to explain herself.

Both Kate and Ivan had also turned to look at her, Ivan in confusion and Kate in fear. Betty stood up nervously - her heart doing jumping jacks - and looked at Kate.

'I can't let you do this,' she said, her voice cracking 'you deserve more than him, you deserve someone who is going to look after you, someone who loves you because of who you are, and not what they think you are.' Betty realised she was crying as she felt the tears stream down her face. 'You deserve someone like me,' she whispered to herself.

Ivan stared at Kate as though what had just happened was a practical joke.

'What does she mean by someone who loves you because of what they think you are?' He asked her frowning. 'Kate?'

Kate seemed lost for words.

'I-I don't know what she means, Ivan I…'

Kate looked over at Betty and felt her stomach twist in knots. _Betty what are you doing? I thought things were normal between us… you knew I wanted things to be normal between us… other people, they wouldn't understand us. It's wrong!_

Looking at Ivan and then looking back at Betty, Kate saw that one was full of adoration and the other full of _love_. How could love ever be wrong? She couldn't help but feel her chest swell whenever she looked at Betty, to pretend the feelings weren't there would be a lie but to pretend she could do anything about them would be a lie also; their love was against the law. _Not now, not now! I've built myself all of this from nothing; I was doing so well. I can't let her… I just can't let her…_

'Betty just leave now!' Kate pleaded looking at the ground and now crying herself.

Betty felt a pang of pain in her chest and thought for a moment she wouldn't be able to move. She shook herself, distraught and began to make her way out of the chapel step by step. _She chose him, she really chose him_. She winced at the echo of her footsteps as she walked. _You had to go and open your trap… you complete idiot… her happiness always comes first._

The outside air hit Betty like a ton of bricks as she tried to take in what had just happened. She hastily lit up a cigarette as she began to walk away from the chapel chastising herself over and over again. She was barely a few footsteps away when she heard someone running after her.

'Betty!' A voice came from behind her and she turned around to see Kate running towards her in her wedding dress. She bit her lip, expecting an oncoming tirade for ruining one of the happiest moments of Kate's life.

'Kate I'm sorry,' Betty began 'I'm leaving, I'm on my way and I won't ever bother you again.'

She looked back up at Kate to find her out of breath and crying.

'Betty _wait_,' Kate pleaded.

'I wasn't feeling myself and I didn't mean to ruin anything for you,' Betty continued 'you know I put your happiness before anything I just… this whole thing - '

'Betty _stop_!' Kate said grabbing her 'I can't marry him; I'm not going to marry him.'

Betty looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

'B-but your new life?' She stammered.

Kate crossed her head and sighed heavily.

'Betty, _you are_ my new life… in fact you are my _whole_ life,' she took a deep breath and held it there waiting for Bettys response.

'Kate you don't have to do this,' Betty urged 'we both know the score.'

Kate took her by the hand.

'I know I don't have to do this,' she replied 'I want to do this. I liked Ivan and I wanted everything that came with liking him but if being with him meant losing you forever, I couldn't do it.'

All Betty could manage to do was stare at her in disbelief; her hurt transcending into feelings of warmth; she couldn't manage to stop herself from crying again. Kate wrapped her arms around her as they stood in a tight embrace. She knew they had a lot to discuss but at least now the first step had been taken, they loved each other and now they both knew it. Betty flinched at the thought that perhaps other people knew it too... _We can't tell folks the truth; we'll have to come up with an excuse pretty quickly… God knows what Ivan is going to go gabbing about…_

'You're still in your wedding dress, what'll folks say?' Betty said laughing nervously and wiping away her tears.

'If they ask, I'll tell them it's one of the happiest days of my life,' Kate replied, her blue eyes softening and her arms still around Betty.

Betty took Kate by the hand and realised they were both shaking. She knew public displays of affection were risky but the surrounding parts of the chapel appeared to be deserted. Just as she was about to wipe Kates tears away, she saw Vera waving her hands in the air and heading towards them from the chapel doors.

'I think we have some explaining to do to Vera…' Kate whispered to Betty.

Betty straightened out her shirt as Vera approached them.

'Yeah, I think she is going to want one.'


End file.
